Dante/Gameplay
Dante is currently ranked at the bottom of high tier due to his impressive combo ability and vast array of practical techniques. He is the only character capable of obtaining a Level 2 super in two combos and has two practical ToDs. In addition, he has high mobility because of his cancelling abilities. His combo ability is further extended by his Empty Cancel, considered by most Dante players to be his most formidable asset. He is also able to effectively apply block pressure on his opponent due to his guns' ability to trigger blockstun and angel dash. Dante does have several flaws, however. Dante is an extremely difficult character to master at the competitive level and requires a lot of dedication. His playstyle is very linear and requires close-to-perfect execution to break out of. His neutral jab is also very unsafe when whiffed, allowing characters to punish him very easily if it is used at the wrong time. Furthermore, Dante has a very mediocre air-game, and his prime projectile, Ebony and Ivory , offer minimal AP gain (although he possesses a much better projectile in his aerial arbiter). Overall, Dante has average match-ups across the roster. Attributes Summary Dante is the epitome of high-risk, high-reward. Although, he has very extended combos and kill confirms, his playstyle is very unsafe. The most notable example of this is his neutral jab which can easily be punished with a super or attack leading to an AP burst. Dante's airgame has been improved due to the recent patch but is still very mediocre. Some of Dante's moves have absolutely no application as well, such as his grounded down triangle move. Dante's bold cancelling capabilities, however, make up for his flaws. All of Dante's square moves can cancel into triangle moves which cancel into circle moves. This is symbolized by the orange circle that surrounds Dante as soon as he cancels an attack with another. Furthermore, his angel dash can be cancelled into another square move. This allows the empty cancel to work; the player must rapidly press a series of inputs that allow Dante to "cancel" the angel dash and extend his combo or confirm a level 2 kill. This system of high-risk, high-reward is what defines Dante as a character. Moveset 'Ground Attacks' *'Hacker' - Dante swings Rebellion rapidly in a four-hit combo (starts with a double-handed downward slash, a single-handed slightly upward horizontal slash, another single-handed slightly downward slash, and finishes by spinning and slashing horizontally, knocking opponents back). *'Tremor' - + Dante slams the arbiter into the ground, causing a small shockwave that launches the opponent upwards. *'High Time' - + Dante does a single-handed upward slash with Rebellion, launching the opponent into the air. Can hold Square to follow the enemy into the air. *'Karma' - or + Dante swings Osiris in front of him in a multi-hit combo (starts out with a heavy horizontal swing, spins the scythe overhead to hit multiple times, and finishes with a heavy downwards swing). Note: All triangle moves do not cause hitstun and thus do not directly trigger an AP burst. *'Ebony and Ivory Quick Shot' - - Dante stands in place as he fires his pistols, finishing with a second round of quadruple shots. *'Gun Flurry' - + Dante quickly fires his pistols on either side of him, before turning slightly to fire (with his right handed gun to the left, and left-handed gun to the right over his shoulder), then turns again to fire a final round of shots. *'Rising Rainstorm' - + Dante leaps into the air while firing his pistols. *'Ebony and Ivory Rushdown' - or + Dante spins forward while firing his pistols, finishing with another round of shots. *'Parry' - - Dante blocks with his sword. If an opponent strikes him, he counters with a quick upward slash with Rebellion. *'Arbiter Hurl/Flush' - + Dante throws the arbiter, launching opponents into the air. *'Shredder' - + Dante rapidly spins Osiris in front of him, hitting the opponent multiple times and launching them into the air. *'Angel Dash' - or + Dante does a dash forward, passing through any opponents. 'Aerial Attacks' *'Aerial Rave' - Dante swings Rebellion thrice in the air (starts with a single-handed downward slash to the right, another downward slash, this time to his left, and finishes with an uppercut slash). *'Helm Breaker' - + Dante descends and slams the ground with Rebellion, creating a small wave of impact that knocks the opponent down. *'Roulette Spin' - + Dante swings Rebellion in a 2-hit attack (does a ranged uppercut slash, and finishes by spinning and slashing again). *'Hanger' - or + Dante swings Osiris in front of him in a multi-hit combo (starts out with a heavy horizontal swing, then spins while swinging twice, and finishes with a heavy uppercut). *'Aerial Ebony and Ivory Quick Shot' - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Descending Rainstorm' - + Dante falls down while firing his pistols. *'Inverse Rainstorm' - + Dante spirals into the air while firing his pistols. *'Aerial Ebony and Ivory Rushdown' - or + Dante flips forward in mid-air and fires his pistols. *'Aerial Parry' - Same as grounded version. *'Aerial Arbiter Hurl/Flush' - + Same as grounded version. *'Aerial Shredder' - + Same as grounded version. *'Aerial Angel Boost' - or + Same as grounded version. (Throws) *'Hammer Punch' - - Dante jumps off the opponent's back, and comes down with a punch that knocks them down. *'Payoff' - - Dante grabs the opponent and does a gut punch, knocking the opponent up into the air. *'Kicker' - or - Dante does a roundhouse kick forwards, sending the enemy away. (Super Moves) External links Category:Character Gameplay Category:Devil May Cry Category:PSASBR Category:Ninja Theory